


Inside and Out

by Birdie (Robin_Knight)



Series: Reap the Whirlwind [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Knight/pseuds/Birdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn't know what to expect. </p><p>Wade had never used a sex toy before, but there was a first for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likorys/gifts).



# Inside and Out

Peter looked on in surprise.

The bedroom door had been unlocked; it wasn’t anything too unusual in itself, as it was barely even lunchtime and Wade often spent time in their bedroom, but they also lived with May – just until they could afford a place of their own – so the door was always locked for . . . well . . . _alone_ time. It was fortunate that May was at work all day, as Peter dreaded the idea that she could have stumbled onto such a scene in his place. It was just too erotic.

Peter dropped his briefcase on the floor. The noise didn’t even disturb Wade, as he continued to arch his back with a loud groan, and – as Peter licked his lips with interest – he saw the sheets slide down to just above Wade’s groin, teasing at something more and hiding it just out of sight. He was practically writhing on the bed, as he threw his scarred arms above his head and tossed his head from side to side, and Peter etched the image forever onto his memory, as he loosened his tie and undid the buttons to his shirt.

“Petey? Is that you?”

“Uh-huh,” said Peter. “I’m here.”

He gently closed the door behind him, as he slipped inside. Wade continued to make almost obscene noises, while he constantly moved and raised his legs high, and it was enough to make Peter feel an instant stab of arousal. It wasn’t often that Wade enjoyed being on bottom; he had a clear preference for being on top, while his previous serious relationship with Cable left little room for experimentation or leeway, and so to see Wade writhing and groaning with legs spread was more than Peter could bear. He shed his shirt incredibly fast.

“I think your back-massager broke,” muttered Wade.

Peter was already undoing his fly when he looked over. Wade sat up with a heavy movement, where he slouched forward with a wide yawn, before he pulled out a small device from underneath his back where he had been lying just a few seconds previous. It was difficult to focus through half-focussed and dilated eyes, but – as he kicked off his shoes and fought with his fly – he looked up to see Wade holding something that was _clearly_ not a back-massager.

“Wow, presumptuous much?” Wade asked.

“Huh? What? Why are you -?”

“It’s not like I mind,” teased Wade with a wink. “If you want to spend your lunchtime ‘eating out’, I’m all for that! It’s just that – you know – you could have _asked_ or something, because I could have been napping or working or playing video games . . . why do you have a broken back-massager in your closet anyway? I see people on TV moaning and writhing to these –”

“T-That’s not a back-massager, Wade. It’s . . . really not.”

The silence between them felt awkward. He dropped his trousers with a sigh, as he felt himself flush red with absolute embarrassment. It felt strange that nudity no longer bothered him, even as he felt a stab of self-consciousness, as Wade was so perfectly sculpted in comparison, but the idea that Wade could have found _that_ of all things . . . it was different. They were open and honest about all things, but they rarely ever discussed . . . _that_.

Wade held the offending item with a solid grip, as he clearly had no idea where it once lurked, and Peter dreaded explaining what the phallic-looking silicone was actually designed, which included the bumps all over the surface and the vibrating feature. He bought it during college, about half-a-year after Gwen’s death when the nights began to feel empty, and he started to despise how cold the bed felt and how lonely the silence became. It had sat in an old shoebox ever since the move to England, where he had forgotten about its existence.

Peter felt a small stab of guilt.

He knew it was hardly a betrayal of Gwen, as – even were she alive – people experimented and sometimes needed ‘alone’ time, but it was a solid reminder of her death, as well as the darker period of his life when he felt nothing would be well again. Peter slid onto the bed next to Wade. He moved under the sheets and Wade sat beside the wall, where he regretted the fact that his childhood room had only a single bed, and made a mental promise to himself to invest in a king-size when they moved out. He reached out to turn off the vibrating feature.

“It vibrates like those back-massagers on TV,” mumbled Wade.

“I – I can buy you a back-massager.” Peter stretched out with a blush. “Is that why you were moaning? You thought that’s how people react to massages? I – er – heard you and thought that – that – that you knew what it was . . . it’s – ah – a . . . it’s a sex toy.”

“Nah, you’re kidding. I know what sex toys are supposed to look like!”

“I have a feeling they’re different for mermen . . .”

Wade kicked him with a metallic leg. The techno-organic material felt cold as ice, which was something that put Gwen’s cold feet to absolute shame, and Peter could only smile as he reached out to take the vibrator away from his fiancé. He reached under the pillow with his free hand, as he fished out the lubrication in hopes the visual aids would help explain the usage of the pretend penis, and he suddenly wished the room were much darker. The closed curtain still let in a lot of sunlight, which meant he couldn’t hide his embarrassment.

“So – er – how do you guys -?”

“Ah, that’s easy,” chirped Wade. “We have one made out of this hard stuff, but it’s super thin and has this bump in the middle and is really long! It’s got to start off super thin to get inside, but the bump in the middle is designed to hit that magic spot! It’s why it’s slightly curved, I reckon, because the inside is slightly curved, I think.”

“Okay, so – so kind of like anal beads?” Peter saw Wade’s confusion. “N-Never mind, but this . . . well . . . it goes in the same place. The beads on the outside, as well as the vibrating feature, are supposed to cause . . . pleasure. Didn’t you wonder why it’s penis shaped?”

“Oh! So this goes inside you? I thought it was an odd shape for a back-massager, but I never thought it was a _sex toy_ , because – you know – this is _you_ and I didn’t think humans had things like this, but I guess I can kind of see it now. I know my bits are kind of like a shrivelled hotdog in comparison to some folk, but I’m still bigger than most, but this thing is like -? Shit, Petey! It’s bigger than Cable! It must hurt like fuck!”

Peter groaned as he tried to cover his face. He forgot about the lubrication and toy in hand, which caused him to cry out and drop his hands over his lap, where he toyed with the sheets and let the items lie lifelessly on his lap. He knew Cable was quite ‘small’, but had heard more than he ever wanted to about his erection as a ‘grower’, and – in all honesty – he didn’t know what was worse: talk about Wade’s ex or sex toys. Peter felt his heart race, while Wade lay next to him and rolled onto his side, so that he could feel brown eyes staring at him.

“It – it doesn’t hurt at all,” said Peter.

He squirmed a little, as Wade poked at the vibrator once more. It nudged against Peter’s half-erect member; the blatant sexual talk – as well as his fiancé’s naked body pressed against his side – was enough to cause an inadvertent state of arousal. He felt his member slowly harden and throb against the cool sheets, while Wade slowly pulled down the sheets to uncover both their genitalia, and carefully placed the toy and lubrication in the small gap between them.

“Prove it,” ordered Wade,

There was edge to his voice, one that sent a shiver through Peter. Wade then closed his mouth and began to speak in his native tongue, so that the high-pitched trilling sounded more like a deep purr, and then placed kisses along Peter’s neck. They were soft and somehow rough, with chapped lips and small licks, and – on every other kiss – he would nip upon Peter’s skin to leave a small mark. It was distracting, so much so that Peter could barely concentrate on much else, as his member became fully erect and touched upon his belly.

“W-What?” Peter asked.

“Prove it!” Wade grinned. “I want to see.”

Peter reached down slowly to the vibrator; it felt strange to the touch, so unlike the member of a real man, and yet the associations made his length twitch, so that his weeping tip bounced just underneath his bellybutton. He felt the beginnings of pre-come on his stomach, while he ran long fingers up and down the silicone toy. There was a shuffle from Wade, who moved back a good few inches, before he saw his fiancé’s hand wrapped around his genitalia.

“Keep your eyes on me, Petey,” said Wade.

Peter swallowed hard and nodded.

He could see Wade’s hand form a tight grip, while it moved up and down in a slow rhythm, and – on every upstroke – he would give a slight twist and dip his thumb into the slit, while heavy testicles hung underneath his member. It was one hell of a sight. He moved another hand up to tease a nipple, but kept brown eyes locked hungrily on Peter, until Peter could stand it no longer and began to toss and turn from side to side, unable to endure watching his fiancé masturbate in such an erotic display. Wade gave a low moan from beside him.

Peter spread his legs as wide as possible on the single bed. He let one foot rest upon the carpeted floor, while the other pressed itself against the wall, and he grabbed the lubrication with trembling hands to pour a substantial amount onto his palm. Wade sat cross-legged by his head, where he licked his lips and watched with now dilated eyes. Peter smothered his fingers in the cherry-scented gel, before he reached down to his waiting hole.

“Does that feel good, baby boy?”

Peter gave a low moan, as he pressed his index finger against himself. He used his free hand to cup his testicles and erection, keeping them as much out of the way as possible, while he slowly moved his digit along the natural curve of his inside. The way his body clenched around him still felt as odd as the first time he stretched himself, something he doubted he would ever find normal, and the heat from inside was still an immense surprise. Peter drew in a deep breath and slowly inserted another with out a slight discomfort.

“I – I prefer it when you do it,” gasped Peter.

“Later, cutie-pie. I promise.”

“Are you – are you sure you don’t want to be inside me instead?”

The intense feeling of arousal grew only stronger, as his body tingled and shook with the pleasure only something so intimate could bring. He felt the stretch when he attempted a third finger, even after the few months spent engaging in full intercourse with Wade, and slowly began to scissor and widen his fingers in an attempt to get ready, even as he began to move them in and out in time to Wade’s movements. Peter bit his lip until he tasted blood.

It was relatively easy to find his spot; Peter only had to follow the natural curve, where he pressed lightly and felt an instant jolt of ecstasy course through him, and – fearful that someone may hear them – Peter threw his free hand to cover his mouth. He squeezed shut his eyes. There was an all-body shiver, as the pleasure grew all too intense, while he slowly removed his hand with an embarrassing slurping sound and the felt the lubrication that ran down his thighs. He reached out with a barely controlled hand to the vibrator.

“I thought I told you to look at me,” said Wade.

“I – I – I can’t,” whispered Peter. “Too much. Shoot, May might hear –”

“May’s at work.” Wade leaked pre-come and flushed red. “You can be as loud as you like, baby boy. You can scream until your voice gets sore. Just make sure you look at me while you do it, you hear? I want to see every second of this.”

“R-Right, I’ll – I’ll bear that in mind . . .”

Peter reached out for the vibrator. He took it in hand and slid it through the remaining lubrication, before he placed the tip against his stretched hole, and – when the head met resistance – quickly placed more lubrication upon the surface. It took a lot of energy to relax, as well as to push back in a manner conducive to its penetration, but soon it was inside him and rested well against his inner walls. Peter panted desperately, as he felt impossibly full.

Wade let out a violent curse, as his hand sped up and he watched with interest. It was difficult for Peter to rein in self-control, as he turned his head and saw the most perfect show, and – with a flick of a button – he turned on the vibrating feature. Peter let out a loud cry. The pleasure that coursed through him was beyond bearable; he writhed and twisted and cried out, until he felt tears in the corners of his eyes and babbled without aim. He didn’t feel as Wade crawled over him, with hands pressed on either side of his head, until Wade leaned into him.

“Can I get in on this?”

“Huh?” Peter began to see double. “Please. Please, need you.”

“Like you need to fucking ask twice.”

Wade reached down and pulled out the toy. He flicked off the switch, before he threw it across the room, where it hit the door with a loud slap and left a small stain upon the wood, and – before Peter could even let out a laugh – Wade reached down to kiss him. It was passionate and wild, although a tad clumsy, and just the odd clack of teeth upon teeth was enough to remind him that this was _Wade_ with him and nobody else. They pulled away with a gasp for breath, while Wade positioned himself perfectly, with head against hole.

“Condom?”

“No, I – er – think I’ll call in sick this afternoon,” said Peter.

He liked the feeling of Wade’s come inside him, almost like a physical marking and a reminder of their union, but it was always beyond distracting to stand in front of a class worrying about what might trickle out and stain his clothes. It was hardly professional to take off half-a-day, but he had a sneaking suspicion he would be barely able to walk afterward, let alone have the capacity of mind to teach a class filled with teenagers.

Wade stole all ability to think after that final thought. He pushed inside with great speed, hitting at that pleasure spot with total accuracy, and Peter – with a scream that made his throat feel raw – arched his back and clawed his nails down Wade’s back. They managed to settle into a complementary rhythm well, so that they moved in an enviable unison, and Wade soon rested himself upon one forearm, as the other came between them to take a hold of Peter's length and pump it in time to their actions. It felt like pure perfection.

Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist.

He felt his fiancé move fast and deep, while he grunted audibly above Peter, and soon the scent of sex and sweat filled the small bedroom and overwhelmed him, while the sound of balls echoed about as they slapped against his buttocks. The pleasure built and built, until Peter could see and feel nothing else, and he felt truly and utterly alive. He could feel a tingle over his skin. He felt his toes curl against cool sheets. The heat from his body made him dizzy and overwhelmed, until he could feel himself lost to the act.

“I – I can’t – can’t hold –”

Peter let out a scream. It came right as his orgasm hit; he felt the ecstasy through his body, so that every muscle seized and he pulled Wade as close as possible, and his breath soon left him when pulse after pulse of come fled from his member. It coated their stomachs, until Wade let out a muffled cry and came inside him. The come was warm and sticky. Peter felt it ooze out of him and onto the sheets, when Wade pulled out with a hiss of discomfort, and – with a heavy thud – threw himself next to Peter with panted breath.

Wade was red with a blush all over his body, while his member still looked slick with lubrication and come, and Peter – as he pulled himself against his fiancé for a hug – wrapped his legs around Wade’s and appreciated the feeling of the cool metal. The sheets were lost among their feet, tangled in an absolute mess, and they simply basked in the afterglow, as they listened to one another breathe heavy. Peter eventually said:

“You know we have shops _filled_ with toys, right?”

“Once we wake up,” said Wade, “we’re totally checking them out.”

Peter laughed, as he nuzzled against his lover. He buried his head in the crook of Wade’s neck, while he pictured how Wade would react to anal plugs and nipple clamps, and somehow he just knew he would live to regret exposing Wade to that side of human sexuality, and yet somehow . . . he just couldn’t help himself.

“Deal,” said Peter.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
